


Quiznos

by alpheratz



Category: Community
Genre: Coda, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's dating these corpohumanoids. Coda to "Digital Exploration of Interior Design."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiznos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



"Really?" Jeff asked. 

He sounded incredulous, which Annie didn't understand. She patted her hair down, still dazedly looking after Chipotle. His jeans did amazing things for him. And his black t-shirt, so tight around his shoulders...

"Annie!" said Jeff. "Earth to Annie."

Annie blinked and cocked her head at Jeff. "What?"

"Einstein Bros is _right there_. He hasn't turned a page in about ten minutes because he's been staring at you make out with Chipotle. Who, by the way, smells so much like cilantro that death would be a blessing in comparison. Please date someone who doesn't smell like cilantro."

They looked over to the other side of the cafeteria. Einstein Bros jerked his head down. 

"You see?" said Jeff. "Totally into you." 

Annie shook her her. She was offended. "Cilantro is delicious, Jeff. And I think I can choose my own boyfriends."

"Yeah!" said Britta. "What are you, jealous? I didn't hear you objecting when I was dating Subway."

Annie blinked at Britta, but Britta continued. "Furthermore, that is a really offensive stereotype. Just because Annie is Jewish doesn't mean she has to date a bagel chain."

"I'm not dating a Mexican food chain either!" Annie frowned. "I"m dating a person. He's really down to earth and funny and I like him."

"Those always get away," Britta said sadly. "Or turn on you. Like Vaughn."

"Quiznos wouldn't do that." Annie bit her lip. "And that wasn't my fault anyway."

"My point is," said Jeff, "I don't know why everyone's suddenly dating these dreamy-eyed, preppy corpohumanoids. Ever since this place got remodeled, Troy and Abed have been running after Wendy's, Magnitude is dating Chop't, of all people, and you, well. We should probably burn this place down. What happened to brown bagging it? What _happened_?" 

"Jesus, Jeff," said Britta. "Get off your chair and sit down before you hurt yourself."

"I _like_ Quiznos," said Annie. She could hear her voice becoming shrill. "We talk about things like schoolwork and last night we pretended we were in the Dreamatorium and I was rescuing him from a monster. We have a nice time."

Jeff glared at her and shoved his biology textbook in his bag. "This will end badly," he said, and stalked off towards the library.

Annie stared after him. "What's his problem?"

"Pining after the frozen yogurt girl," said Britta wearily. "Sweet Tea? Tangy Green? Something like that. She's in my Ethics class. Asks a lot of questions for seven in the morning. Who asks questions about ethics, anyway? I don't get it."

"Oh!" said Annie. "I know her. She's nice. Too nice for Jeff, really."

Britta shrugged and sighed. "I'm over it all. My heart is broken. The food options are okay, though. For corporate, sterile, cookie-cutter chains."

Annie nodded, playing with the remains of her wrap. "Lots of choice. Greendale is really moving up in the world. I hear we might get an ATM next year." 

Britta smiled at her. "You can help me protest it if you want."

Annie smiled back. That sounded pretty cool. "Sure. Let's do it."


End file.
